I Love You, Can't You just see?
by AnimeDW14
Summary: My 8th fic Yay! This is when Syaoran got sick and Sakura helped out, its a song ifc! MY FIRST ONE! TvT


I Love You, Can't you just see?  
  
This is a song fic! MY FIRST ONE!!! or maybe just a poem... well more like a song fic. Anyway, I just loved making poems and this is my, um..., lets see, my third one! Yay! And also this is my 8th fic! DoubleYAY! Hehe.. Any way This is when Syaoran got sick and Sakura trys to help out. and in Syaorans mind has a poem (NO A SONG FIC!!!) (riiighhttt..) (arrgh!!! Im talking to myself... ^.^' sorry..) he talks most of the time in the fic (in his mind) (A SONG FIC!!!!) (^.^'... stupid conscious) And what else will happen? Read on to find out!!! ^-^ Review please!!! Enjoy!! ^_^  
Oh wait! this is some symbols im might use:  
  
~ this means that under it, it will have the song fic or poem... whatever  
( ) This is thoughts bye AnimeDW14... THAT"S MEEEEE!!  
" " aww come on... you all know this!  
--- ending each part of the verse of the song or the poem  
** An action of something  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own CCS though I wish i did.... T.T Boohoo...   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I Love You, Can't you just see?  
(Yeah i said i liked writing poems but i didtn say i was real good!)  
--------------------------------------------------  
By AnimeDW14 (Yay! im the girl!)  
July 14, 2001  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Here," "Drink this" Sakura informed as she handed him a warm cup of tea. *Syaoran blushed as he held the cup*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
My heart pounds as you are here with me,  
I love you can't you just see?  
Everynight I think you you,  
But I can't bear to hide the truth!  
---------------------------------------------------------  
" This is a remedy for cold and loneliness-" *Syaoran's mind trailed off again*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have loneliness in my heart,  
It just breaks and gradually falls apart  
Your the one to cure me  
And you set my heart free  
  
My heart pounds as you are here with me,  
I love you can't you just see?  
---------------------------------------------------------  
*Syaoran stared at the window to the night sky* " Hey, Syaoran, are you ok?" asks a concerned Sakura *Syaoran snaps back to attention*   
" Err.... Uh... yah im ok!!" Syaoran said as he blushed. You dont have to worry about your sickness. They say that with a person whose heart is as warm as the tea itself, drinking tea becomes a cure for heart aches!" she said smiling. " Really?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your the love of my life,  
Sometimes I wish to be your wife,  
I think its kind of silly   
But it kills me...  
  
Thinking of you..  
Seeing you..  
When I first met you..  
  
For the one I love   
Your are an angel from above  
To cure my heartaches  
Preventing it to break  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Syaoran-kun? are you sure youre ok? you dint even drink you're tea! You dont like it?" frowned Sakura. Syaoran replied: " No!.. n.. Not at all! Im just waiting for the tea to cool off.. adn don't worry.. Im ok.." *Sakura smiled* "OH! I have to get home! Onni-san is gonna kill me! I have to go home now... I hope you get well soon!~ and my regards to take care! Bye!" *Sakura grabbed her backpack and headed to the door* " Ok Ariagato! Byee! Ill see you soon!" Syaoran said. "bye! Cya too!" Sakura had said in a quick reply and leaves closing the door behind her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My heart pounds as you are here with me,  
I love you can't you just see?  
I love you..  
I love one...  
And that is my Angel Sakura...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
* Syaoran quickly drinks the tea and leaves the cup on the table and slid in his bed and went to sleep *  
  
END  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey! Love it? hate it? just in the middle? I WANNNA KNOW! Be kind and review what you think! Syaoran didnt confess his love yet... BUT- im not gonna make a sequel.... GOMEN!!!! T.T Any wya dont forget to review! Im worked hard on this!!! Well not really...... But who cares! just review! 


End file.
